Momentos
by latinVortex
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas (drabbles)... canons, headcanons, universos alternos, crack pairings, de todo un poco.
1. Introducción

Un nuevo reto personal, porque ideas tengo miles, pero tiempo para desarrollarlas todas imposible. Así que aquí iré publicando las migajas de mi imaginación, espero las disfruten. Mi reto será llegar a 100 drabbles. Se aceptan sugerencias de personajes para próximas historias. ^^

 **Conteo de palabras:** 120  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy  
 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

 **1\. Introducción**

Los delgados dedos de la rubia se deslizaron sobre la cubierta de madera del instrumento, a pesar de que no tenía ni una pizca de polvo su aspecto se notaba deteriorado por el abandono.

— ¿Y este piano? – se atrevió a preguntar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su acompañante se acercó también. — Es una reliquia familiar, pero no la usamos… no sabemos bien cómo. — Admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un resplandor destelló en los ojos de la rubia. Retiró la tapa que cubría las teclas, y se sentó con delicadeza sobre el taburete adjunto.

— ¿Te gustaría aprender?

El castaño se rascó detrás de la nuca. — Mis talentos son otros.

Ella sonrió.

— Ya verás. Es como las matemáticas, yo te enseño.


	2. Complicado

No tengo derecho alguno, pero no puedo evitarlo. No, no será la última vez que escriba algo de estos dos.

 **Conteo de palabras:** 139  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy AU ( **TOSOT** )  
 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **2\. Complicado**

El hombre conocido previamente como El Dictador se encontraba de pie, con sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda mientras observaba con gran detenimiento las pantallas holográficas que ocupaban el gran salón. Elevó entonces una de sus manos para desplazarse con gran soltura sobre varios puntos, haciendo a un lado cientos de paneles digitales de información. Absorto en sus pensamientos no escuchó cuando las puertas deslizables se abrieron.

Aurora sostenía en sus manos unas cartas que barajeaba enérgicamente, una sonrisa disimulada estaba dibujaba en su rostro. Solo antes se detuvo un momento para contemplar al genio; cierta reminiscencia sobrevino. Su rostro se torció en una mueca y pronto retrocedió sus pasos hasta salir inmediatamente de la habitación.

Esta vez, tras escuchar el sonido de las puertas, Jimmy volteó, no notando otra presencia más que la suya continuó trabajando.


	3. Haciendo historia

¡Que alguien me detenga, que comienzo a enviciarme! xD

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

 **3\. Haciendo historia**

Una multitud de niños se congregó a su alrededor, vitoreando su nombre disonantemente. No podía darse el lujo de voltear, en este momento lo único que importaba estaba justo en frente de él. Su boca estaba llena de dulces y caramelos a más no poder, y los saboreaba gustosamente; el azúcar aceleraba sus reflejos, o eso pensaba él. Efectivamente sus manos se movían como nunca y su rival de contienda lo sabía.

Una gota de sudor se resbaló de su frente, y algunos cabellos comenzaron a desacomodarse de su perfecto peinado a la vez que sus manos daban golpes veloces sobre los botones de la consola. Cuando las cosas se tornaron más serias, el latino escupió su paleta y apretó los dientes, mientras el mexicano tiraba de la palanca y golpeteaba con sus puños los mandos, en desesperación.

Finalmente, estalló el sonido de la victoria. La multitud no se hizo esperar, los niños se acercaron hacia el mexicano y lo levantaron en ovación. Era un gran día, finalmente había derrotado a la gran leyenda del arcade de todo Retroville: Nick.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 180  
 **Personajes:** Sheen & Nick  
 **Comentario adicional.** El arcade no volvió a aparecer más que en la película. Hubiese sido interesante ver algo así en la serie ;) ... Headcanon: Nick es de ascendencia latina. Sugiéranme personajes, ¿de quién les gustaría leer otro drabble? ^^


	4. Rivalidad

Estoy empleando una lista de palabras que determina el orden de los drabbles, queda decir que recibí las peticiones de personajes, y ya tengo preparado para cuándo incluirlos :) ¡espérenlos pronto!

 **Advertencia**. Ninguna

* * *

 **4\. Rivalidad**

— Blix, ¿qué es esto?

— Es el periódico de esta mañana, amo Strych.

— Ya sé qué es, quiero saber el _porqué_ está esto aquí.

— No lo comprendo, señor.

— ¡ _Esto_! ¿Qué hace la foto de Neutrón en primera plana? Solo de ver su rostro me enferma. ¡Léeme qué dice la nota!

— Ajem… Parece ser que el joven Neutrón ha conseguido demostrar su inocencia en el caso del robo al banco de Retroville, señor. En su lugar, el oficial Stormshuckle fue declarado culpable.

— ¡¿Neutrón?! ¡¿Inocente?!

— Inocente, señor.

— Jimmy Neutrón es todo menos inocente. ¡Por su culpa mi padre me trata diferente!… Blix, quiero ojos sobre Neutrón todo el tiempo. ¡Encárgate! Hundiré a Neutrón a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 113  
 **Personajes:** Eustace Strych & su mayordomo  
 **Comentario adicional.** Quise salirme de la «rivalidad» tradicional a la que estamos acostumbrados por aquí jiji. Eustace es un personaje de mi interés, jamás había podido incluirlo en algo hasta ahora ^^...


	5. Inquebrantable

A petición de _Ikare_ (aunque yo también ya quería escribir algo con este personaje ;) jeje)

 **Advertencia.** Incluye violencia.

* * *

 **5\. Inquebrantable**

En el momento en que le fue ordenado escoger su arma ella no dudó; elevó sus propios puños desnudos al aire y los sostuvo con firmeza. El silencio reinó por unos instantes hasta que reventaron las carcajadas. Su cuerpo era pequeño, y su única armadura era un vestido de cota de malla ajustado a la cintura, y quizá la única pizca que podía denotar peligro en ella era su cabellera púrpura la cual había sido cortada al ras con una filosa navaja. Más tarde, las burlas se apagaron.

Dentro de aquel gran domo la joven dominaba el enfrentamiento. Un natural salvajismo brillaba en sus ojos y en sus colmillos cada vez que atacaba a sus contrincantes, «otros críos» de su misma raza, siempre vociferando un intimidante grito de guerra. Ocasionalmente esta cometió alguno que otro acto sucio, embistiendo por la espalda o usando todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para ganar, pero al final el público aceptó su poder; la joven golpeó incesantemente la cabeza de su último rival contra la tierra mientras los Gorlocks mayores rugían su nombre.

 _«¡Chi-Ah-tuk, Chi-Ah-tuk, Chi-Ah-tuk!»_

De sus nudillos y de su boca la sangre morada comenzaba a mermar, pero de sus labios una arrogante sonrisa se torció. Treinta Gorlocks habían sido poca cosa contra ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? — cuestionó a la vez que lanzaba un escupitajo sobre su inconsciente contricante. Era joven, pero ya demostraba una innata sed insaciable de pelea.

Al final, el Gran Gorlock reconoció su victoria imponiéndole el tan familiar casco del clan que le asignaba su título como _guerrera._

* * *

 **Conteo de pabras:** 269  
 **Personajes:** April & Gorlocks  
 **Comentario adicional:** Me inspiré en "300" (la infancia de Leónidas; la cultura espartana) para retratar la rudeza y el pasado de April. El cabello púrpura es referencia a TOSOT nuevamente, ya que muy posiblemente en verdad sea verde (como sus cejas), pero la idea de cabello púrpura me encanta. LOL


	6. Obsesión

A petición de A.N.V. y Kei Hinamaru.

 **Advertencia.** Ninguna

* * *

 **6\. Obsesión**

La Sra. Folfax alzó su mirada al ver a su hija mayor entrando apresurada por la puerta principal, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero lo que capturó su atención fue que la joven cargaba en sus manos una gran pila de hojas. Parecía marchar como una locomotora frenética hacia su habitación hasta que a mitad de las escaleras detuvo sus pasos en seco para retroceder y saludar a sus padres con un gran beso en cada mejilla antes de continuar. El Sr. Folfax arqueó su uniceja en desconcierto mientras su mujer se puso de pie para ir a investigar.

Con gran sigilo, la mujer entreabrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de su hija lo suficiente para echar un vistazo, ya satisfecha la volvió a cerrar y continuó con sus actividades. El Sr. Folfax se acercó a ella.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó.

— Chicos. — se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros.

Con esto, el Sr. Folfax roló los ojos y se dio media vuelta no queriendo saber más del tema. La mujer sonreía, divertida. Otra verdad era la que encerraba la habitación de su hija, pero no diría más, después de todo, en su juventud ella también había tenido... _aficiones._

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 200 **  
Personajes:** Libby & los Sres. Folfax  
 **Comentario adicional.** He caído en cuenta que todos los personajes de la serie tienen alguna obsesión, en este caso la escogida para el drabble fue Libby. La pila de hojas es referencia al Ataque de los twonkies :) … Noté algo más del personaje que no había notado en todos estos 15 años, quizá en otro drabble pueda tener oportunidad de sacarlo jaja.


	7. Una eternidad

Me disculpo de antemano si esto puede ofender a alguno, este drabble va con referencia a lo ocurrido hoy en México.

 **Advertencia.** Angst.

* * *

 **7\. Una eternidad**

 _«Espera aquí, debo devolver un libro a la biblioteca.»_

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente. Debí estar allí con ella. Debí acompañarla. Para este momento cualquier daño que hubiese recibido mi cuerpo estaba siendo opacado por la ardiente presión que sentía mi pecho. Todo el edificio se había colapsado y mi mente me traicionaba con estadísticas y probabilidades. Sacudí mi cabeza. Trepé los restos de la estructura, las partículas de polvo de los cimientos vencidos obstaculizaban la respiración. Tosí con fuerza mientras enterraba mis manos sobre los escombros, y lanzaba gritos ahogados.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no podía llegar a ella. La estructura era frágil y un movimiento en falso podía ser el fin.

— Goddard ya viene en camino… ¡tienes que aguantar! — balbuceé sin siquiera saber si podía oírme.

Una impotencia tan grande me invadió como nunca, con cada segundo que dejaba pasar sabía que la perdía.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 150  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy  
 **Comentarios adicionales** : Planeaba otro drabble, pero cambié de opinión, decidí en su lugar publicar esto. A todos los del centro del país, les deseo gran bien. Saludos.


	8. El Portal

Para el anónimo: En el drabble 6, la afición de Libby es la banda de los "Graystars". ^^

 **Advertencia**. Ninguna.

* * *

 **08\. El Portal**

 _«Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Sheen. Después de todo, no puedo confiarle esta tarea a cualquiera.»_

 _«¿Qué? No, qué aburrido. ¿Y por qué no se lo pides al gordo?»_

 _«Por que Carl se quedaría dormido. Además, podrás beber toda la Mora Flora que quieras mientres estes trabajando. ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Por tu amigo Jimmy?»_

Enter.

Era momento de admitir que la Mora Flora era una de sus grandes debilidades. Ahora eran las 02:55 de la madrugada, y Sheen continuaba presionando repetidamente aquella tecla de la supercomputadora. Cuando el proceso alcanzaba el 100%, otra cuadro de diálogo emergía para solicitar la aprobación del siguiente paso. Sus ojos se desorbitaban por la monotonía.

Enter.

El mismo ciclo se reiniciaba. Aunque el sueño fuese algo muy lejano en Sheen para este momento, su mente comenzaba a divagar en las más alocadas ideas. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en el laboratorio de su amigo, sin otra compañía más que la suya, rodeado de máquinas de las que no comprendía ni una pizca de su diseño. El ambiente era distinto; ahora el laboratorio se sentía súbitamente frío y húmedo, pero algo más capturaba su atención; todos aquellos sonidos raros que emitían los aparatos de su amigo no cesaban, sonidos chirriantes, bombeos, silbidos y crujientes en verdad comenzaban a asustarlo. Desde su sitio, espió por encima de su hombro y sin percibir algo distinto a lo habitual continuó trabajando. Podía tranquilizarse.

Enter.

Pronto, sus oídos se agudizaron ante un repentino sonido electrificante proveniente detrás suyo, y al girarse por segunda vez, una pila de hojas voló por los aires. Sus ojos alcanzaron a percibir una sombra que se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Sheen no espero más, de un brinco salió del asiento y huyó despavorido.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 300  
 **Personajes:** Sheen  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Esta idea lleva merodeando mi cabeza desde hace poco más de un año y finalmente tengo excusa para escribir por lo menos su borrador, definitivamente planeo terminarla algún día, será un oneshot de suspenso/misterio interesante (en mi opinión)... :)  
¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Muerto

**Advertencia**. Ninguna.

* * *

 **9\. Muerto**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que borrarás su memoria?

— Solo la de corto plazo. Ya lo he hecho antes. Mira, con esto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme?

— Bueno… solo lo he usado cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

— ¿Lo has usado en Carl y en Sheen?

— Eh… solo cuando me lo piden. Verás, a veces en nuestras aventuras–

— Mejor olvida eso, ¿alguna vez lo has usado en _mí_?

— ¡Por las barbas de Eúclides! Cindy, otra vez estás haciendo muchas preguntas…

— Perdón, Neutrón, ¿cómo que otra vez? Si me entero que has hecho lo que estoy pensando…

— …

— Tú... uuuh—

— Ya sé... estoy muerto

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 100  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Una pequeña referencia a la divertida escena final del Huevo Imperio Contra-ataca (y a un episodio reciente de Rick y Morty, jeje).


	10. Oportunidades

**Advertencia.** ¿Fluff?

* * *

 **10\. Oportunidades**

Con gran pesadez, Jimmy y Cindy arrastraron sus cuerpos sobre la cálida playa hasta alejarse del oleaje del mar. Ambos colapsaron con vista hacia el cielo despejado sobre ellos, recuperando su aliento.

— ¿Hicimos lo que creo que hicimos?

— Si con eso te refieres a haber saltado de un vehículo en pleno movimiento a una altitud de 10 metros sobre mar abierto, entonces sí. Lo hicimos. La pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué? ¿por qué saltaste Jimmy? Pensé que querías regresar a Retroville.

Ambos se reincorporaron sobre la arena. En el rostro de él, un color rojizo coloreó sus mejillas.

— ¡Y sí quiero! Pero… no quería que esta aventura se acabara aún. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces en la vida terminas varado en una isla desconocida junto a la chica más lista de la clase, eh?

— ¿En verdad lo piensas así, Jimmy? — cuestionó la rubia, llevando su mano hacia el pecho. Una gran sonrisa se extendía en el rostro de ambos.

— Seguro que sí, Cindy… aunque claro, no podemos evitar regresar en algún momento a nuestras vidas normales. Ellos volverán sin duda. De algún modo, Goddard o nuestros padres conseguirán la manera de rescatarnos. Así que, mientras eso ocurre, me gustaría seguir aquí disfrutando cada segundo posible de esta isla desconocida contigo. Por lo menos hasta que seamos rescatados por los adultos. Podrían demorarse semanas o meses, quizá incluso un año… ¿podrás esperar todo ese tiempo, Cindy?

La rubia lo consideró.

—¿Solos los dos? ¿En esta isla? Bueno, creo que podré soportarlo.

* * *

 **Contador de palabras:** 250  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy.  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Fragmento de un proyecto que tengo en proceso (desde hace un año xD); un universo alterno donde Jimmy sí decidió permanecer en la isla con Cindy, el género planteado es aventura/romance. ;)


	11. El 33

**Advertencia**. Ninguna.

* * *

 **11\. El 33^%**

— ¿Por qué tan tristes amigos míos? ¿Qué ocurrirle a ambos?

Bolbi detuvo su paso al reconocer a Carl y a Jimmy sentados en la banca del parque. Ambos miraban al vacío con cierta nostalgia.

— Sheen se ha ido. — Respondió finalmente Carl.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y a dónde haberse ido? — cuestionó Bolbi.

Ni uno de los dos respondió su pregunta.

— Qué más da. Sin Sheen nunca podremos ser otra vez _Los 3 Amigops_ …

— O _los 3 Mosqueteros._..— completó Carl.

— Sí, nos hace falta un 33.3333% elevado exponencialmente a la infinitésima. — completó el castaño soltándo un suspiro. Carl y Bolbi hicieron bizcos intentando darle sentido a sus palabras, pero finalmente sacudieron su cabeza. El genio entonces lanzó una mirada inquisitiva hacia el extranjero y una idea cruzó sus pensamientos. _Acento peculiar, bajo coeficiente intelectual, raro._ Uhm… podía intentarlo. — Oye, Bolbi. ¿Sabes quién es Ultralord?

* * *

 **Contador de palabras:** 140  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy, Carl & Bolbi  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este me costó jaja...


	12. Terriblemente incorrecto

**Advertencia.** Contenido sexual sugerido… en menores de edad.

 **12\. Terriblemente incorrecto**

— Si no tienes prisa puedes aguardar aquí, la tormenta pasará pronto.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, él tomó asiento al pie de su cama, y comenzó a rebotar una pequeña pelota de hule espuma contra la pared, esperando con paciencia. Ella lo contemplaba en silencio.

— ¿Te parece hacer algo? — dijo, sentándose finalmente a su lado.

El genio no pudo negar que al escuchar su pregunta sintió que la tensión en el ambiente se reducía.

— ¿Tendrás juego de mesa? Porque soy muy bueno en–

Tan pronto vislumbró la torcida sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de ella, paró en seco, sintiéndose ligeramente extrañado.

— En realidad, pensé que te gustaría hacer algo _distinto_. — admitió entre risitas al momento en que lo empujaba hacia el suelo, derribándolo con su cuerpo. Súbitamente el rostro de él se coloreó en un rojo vivo. Mil ideas cruzaron por su cabeza a velocidad descontrolada.

— ¿Q-qué tienes en mente? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento ocurrió, las manos de ella se filtraron por debajo de su playera, y acariciaron su torso.

— No, espera… no creo que… quizá en unos años más…

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — sonrió ella, divertida, acortando la distancia…

— Estaría mal… estaría terriblemente… mal… — Su voz entrecortándose con cada caricia que inadvertidamente ella le daba.

— Muy tarde. Ahora no te dejaré ir. — respondió, acercándose a sus labios y aprisionándolo en un beso que sellaba cualquier intento de escape.

No hubo ninguna objeción más, solo débiles sonidos provenientes de sus bocas que iban y venían al tiempo que avanzaban en su juego. La tormenta finalizó, y aunque ambos tenían la certeza de contar con el coeficiente más alto a 200km a la redonda, en ese momento eran como cualquier otro par de preadolescentes curiosos por descubrir los nuevos límites de sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 300  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** Debo admitir que reescribí este drabble tantas veces, cada una llevando en direcciones distintas. Si les asquea, déjenme decirles que se me ocurrieron cosas peores (sin entrar en descripciones gráficas) xD


	13. La Fuga

**Advertencia**. Ninguna

* * *

 **13\. La Fuga**

Carl entro a su recámara y tras verificar que estaba solo, giró la cerradura. Dentro de su armario, varias bolsas hipoalergénicas resguardaban toda su ropa y zapatos. Pilas de cajas plásticas protegian del polvo sus preciadas pertenencias, pero justo al fondo de su clóset se alcanzaba a ver el borde de un maletín granate. Lo agarró del mango y con sumo cuidado lo abrió. Más allá de la foto de la chica extranjera pegada a la tapa y de los varios sobres con múltiples sellos postales que tapizaban su interior se encontraba su más viejo peluche Larry la llama.

Carl tomó entre sus dedos al peluche y como si de un amigo de antaño se tratara lo abrazó con todas sus ganas.

— ¡Te quieeeero! — saludó Larry al pelirrojo.

— Y yo a ti, amigo. Tengo buenas noticias; por fin recibí mi certificado de español, pero eso no es todo. Mira esto: 20 dólares. Justo lo que me hacía falta. ¿Sabes qué significa esto, Larry? No necesitamos esperar más, abandonaré la escuela, abandonaré todo. ¡Podemos irnos esta misma noche… escapar de Retroville!. Sé que solo tengo diecisiete años de edad, pero ya no quiero vivir más en esta fría ciudad con padres sobreprotectores, ahora podremos disfrutar de aire fresco y cumplir nuestros sueños. Será un _adiós_ al chico burbuja que siempre fui y un _hola_ a mi sueño como criador de llamas. Así que prepárate amigo, ¡nos vamos a sudamérica hoy mismo!

* * *

 **Contador de palabras:** 240  
 **Personajes:** Carl Wheezer  
 **Comentarios:** Como sé que no tendré otra oportunidad de contar lo que ocurre con Carl, diré que esto sucede un poco más adelante en la línea de tiempo de mi fic "Verano en el Candybar" :)


	14. Invierno

Me envían este lindo drabble perfecto para este clima frío. Gracias por escribirlo ikare, ha sido un lindo detalle tuyo. A petición suya lo publico aquí. :)

 **Advertencia.** Ninguna .

* * *

 **Invierno**

A Cindy no le gusta el invierno, nunca le había gustado, era una época demasiado fría para su gusto. De todas las cuatro estaciones, sin duda esta era la que menos le agradaba. Cómo daría por estar disfrutando tomar el sol frente a su piscina con un jugo de frutas en su mano, pero, en su lugar debía conformarse con nieve por todos lados, una neblina espesa que apenas permitía una clara visibilidad y encima, un aire frío calándole los huesos, ¿que era maravilloso de eso?.

Cindy sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y exhaló un poco sobre ellas, intentando hacer que entraran en calor. ¡Qué frío! Tenía que haber salido sin guantes de casa pero temió llegar tarde a su cita, de todos modos no conseguía recordar donde había dejado la prenda en cuestión. Bueno, ahora que pensaba en su cita… más valía que su querido novio llegara pronto o se encontraría con un polo de hielo con forma de Cindy Vortex.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo mirar por encima de ella, encontrándose cara a cara con el genio de la ciudad que desde hace un tiempo ya le pasaba en altura por una cabeza. En la cara de Cindy se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa.

– Ya iba siendo hora.

– ¿Llego muy tarde?

– Cinco minutos más, y me encuentras congelada.

Jimmy puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

– ¿Frío?

– Mucho. Tengo las manos heladas.

– Lo siento. Tenía que terminar un invento que me encargó la universidad de ciencias y se me pasó la hora. Dame las manos.

Cindy dejó que el joven tomará sus manos acunándolas en las suyas. Cindy se permitió detallar el tamaño de ellas y a pesar de la callosidad que presentara por los trabajos físicos que este ejercía en sus inventos desde que eran niños, para ella no existían mejores manos que la tomaran con tanto cuidado; se las acerco para calentarlas tal y como había hecho ella antes, pero esta vez su sonrisa fue acompañada de un ligero rubor que hizo olvidarse del frío en su cara. Tal vez el invierno no era tan malo como creía.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 366  
 **Personajes:** Jimmy & Cindy


	15. El hombre de rojo

Una disculpa por la actualización lenta. Aqui una pequeña historia navideña de 350 palabras.

Advertencia. Ninguna

15\. El hombre de rojo

Sheen arrastró sus pies con pesadez hasta la cocina, con su mano se restregaba el rostro somnoliento. La luz del refrigerador le cegó la vista a la vez que iluminaba la penumbra de la cocina, tomó la caja de leche de su interior y la virtió en un vaso. De su escondite secreto agarró algunas galletitas mientras con la retaguardia cerraba la puerta del electrodoméstico. Un postrecillo nocturno no le hacían mal a nadie. Con el botín ya en sus manos se dignó a dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Fue justo cuando pisó el primer escalón que un tintineo se escuchó provenir de la sala de su casa. Hizo caso omiso y decidió avanzar. Dos escalones más tarde, otra vez ese tintineo. Sheen se giró, mordiendo la galleta que tenía en la boca.

— ¿'Apa? ¿Eres tú?

Sin respuesta a sus preguntas, Sheen asomó su cabeza hacia la sala y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al ver la silueta de un regordete cerca de su arbolito de navidad.

— ¡Santa! Pero si eres tú. ¿Qué onda, carnal? Oye, ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

El hombre del traje rojo no se inmutó y continuó moviendo de lado a lado su pesado saco.

— Espero no te hayas equivocado otra vez como hace tres años. El Ultralord Omega Shine y Ultralord Omega Shine X son dos figuras de colección perfectamente distintas una de otra. Si me has traído otra baratija déjame decirte que mejor le escribiré a los tres reyes magos que seguramente… oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Santa?

La silueta del viejo emitía ruidos cada vez más raros, y Sheen no alcanzaba a entender nada. La curiosidad del niño le llevó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero finalmente palideció cuando sus ojos se posaron en el calendario que colgaba de la pared de su sala. Todavía faltaban dos noches para navidad, y ese no era santa.

La figura de rojo se giró lentamente y todo lo que Sheen pudo ver fueron un par de ojos mas oscuros que la penumbra misma.

Sus gritos despertaron a toda la cuadra.

 _Comentarios. No pude evitar usar a Sheen para otra historia de "terror" xD... Moraleja: no anden despiertos durante la madrugada, nunca saben a quien se encontrarán xD._


	16. Los Clones

**Advertencia**. Ninguna.

* * *

 ** _16._ Los clones**

 _– ¡Goddard, enciérrate a estos clones!_ – exclamó el niño genio; cinco palabras que cambiarían el curso de acción.

Inmediatamente el perro mecánico sacó de uno de sus compartimientos el tan conocido cubo de cuatro dimensiones. Haciendo uso de su mano robótica, presionó un botón y se activó su funcionamiento. Una fuerte corriente de aire fue creada por la fuerza de succión del dispositivo, y sin poder haberlo predicho, los niños que le rodeaban fueron jalados hacia su interior.

Después de un exhaustivo día que había iniciado con un inocente viaje al espacio, el joven científico se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su laboratorio. Tenía su bata de laboratoria puesta y una mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

– Mis clones no han sido un fracaso, Goddard. Por lo menos, no del todo. Aún pueden ser de utilidad – se detuvo para mirar hacia su canino. Una traviesa sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro– Además, tienen el gen Neutrón… podríamos hacer que esto funcione. ¿Te imaginas? Sería el principio de un Imperio… un Imperio Científico.

Goddard se cubrió los ojos con sus orejas metálicas y emitió un chillido.

– ¿Estás listo, amigo? – el niño de ojos azules extendió el HiperCubo sobre su mano, hizo una pausa, inhaló aire y luego, presionó el botón de extracción. Un pequeño remolino emergió del invento junto con cinco réplicas suyas. El remolino perdió fuerza hasta desaparecer y los clones cayeron sobre el suelo, unos con más estilo que otros.

– ¡Yujú! ¡Ese viaje fue emocionante! – exclamó uno de los niños, que se encontraba tumbado encima del más galán.

– ¡Odio el hiperespacio! – se lamentó otro que estaba en el suelo, boca-abajo. Su cabello castaño caía hacia delante, cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

– Oh, mon'amie. ¡Qué alegría volver a estag en suelo figme! – dijo uno, con un acento francés falso mientras besaba el suelo.

– Oh vamos, el secreto estaba en los brazos. ¡Justo así! Mírenme amigos, – su peluca colorida se sacudía en cada movimiento mientras con sus brazos imitaba un tipo de nado al estilo libre sobre el pavimento, haciendo círculos alrededor de todos sus colegas y riendo frenéticamente.

El quinto de ellos se puso de pie impulsivamente, quitándose de encima al más alegre. Se aproximó hacia Su Original con pasos agigantados y una expresión amenazante.

– Nunca… JAMÁS… vuelvas a hacer eso, amigo. – añadió, y luego, sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón un peine, y acomodó su cabello. – Listo, soy guapo otra vez. – concluyó.

Jimmy miraba hacia los niños que por tercera vez en ese día, tenía nuevamente en frente de él. Estos niños eran él mismo, y al mismo tiempo, eran tan diferentes de él, personas vivas con pensamientos propios y diferentes personalidades y actitudes. No podía evitar mirarlos y sentir una conexión con ellos.

– Bienvenidos a casa – saludó el científico, con una amigable sonrisa. Todos los clones se aproximaron en un semicírculo – Veo, que se sienten más comodos en el laboratorio. Lamento haber tenido que encerrarlos en mi cubo de cuatro dimensiones, no encontré antes mejor solución para ese momento. – se disculpó, rascándose la nuca, antes de proseguir.– Mejor les pongo al día con la situación que nos atañe a todos. Imagino que ya habrán notado que nos hace falta uno.

Todos intercambiaron miradas para realizar un reconocimiento de caras.

– ¡El clon malvado! – exclamaron a unísono los niños.

– Así es. – asintió el genio. – Como recordarán, antes de ser succionados por el hipercubo, el clon intentó engañarlos haciéndose pasar por mí. Ha sido un movimiento ingenioso de su parte, y casi lo consigue, pero a Jimmy Neutrón no lo vencen tan fácilmente, ja ja já– añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

En silencio, los clones nuevamente intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que uno de ellos se decidiera a hablar.

– Pardon, monsieur, pero ¿qué nos asegura que tú seas el verdadero Jimmy?

Los demás clones agitaron la cabeza de arriba a abajo, apoyando la pregunta de su compañero.

– Estaba seguro de que me preguntarían eso.– sonrió y se dirigió hacia el asiento que se encontraba frente a su computadora personal. – Solo hay dos opciones: pueden simplemente decidir creer en mi palabra, o… podemos aclararlo con la ayuda de la ciencia. – añadió, y tomó asiento. Tecleó una serie de códigos y una serie de gráficas fueron apareciendo en el monitor. Seis siluetas verdes a la derecha y una a la izquierda. Por debajo de las siluetas había un fragmento de ADN que representaba el código genético de los sujetos. El genio continuó hablando. – Como todo científico que se respeta, llevo un registro de todo lo que ocurre en mi laboratorio. El día de hoy no ha sido excepción, sin embargo, debo aceptar que la información es pobre en esta ocasión, pues esta tarde he tenido prisa de salir al espacio y no escatimé en detalles. Sea como sea, aquí pueden ver la poca información recopilada de sus códigos genéticos. Es una estimación, pero nos servirá para evidenciar mi autenticidad.

Los clones se acercaron hacia él. El clon más alegre sonreía muy emocionado al ver su código mientras que el clon más galán se recargó con estilo en el asiento de la computadora principal, fingiendo poco interés.

– Sí, sí, sí… ¿Vamos al grano? – preguntó acomodándose sus gafas de sol.

– Por supuesto. – asintió el genio. – Lo que propongo es que comparemos una pequeña muestra de nuestro código genético entre nosotros, así podrán reconocer que mi ADN es el más completo de todos. Ustedes, aunque son réplicas casi exactas de mí, han sentido los efectos de la clonación a hipervelocidad. Por lo que las diferencias entre nuestros códigos serán visibles en un porcentaje casi imperceptible, pero existente. Esa diferencia es lo que les proporciona a ustedes una personalidad diferente.

– Y pog lo tanto, entre clones, la diferencia será siempre mayog mientras que la diferencia entre uno de nosotros y el vegdadero Jimmy será…

– ¡Será casi nula! – aplaudió el más sonriente.

– Podemos hacer un análisis con el escáner de sangre de Goddard. – sugirió, antes de sacar un micrófono de entre su peluca colorida– Y hablando de sangre, ¿cuál es el colmo de Drácula? Que su esposa y su hija sean unas sangronas. ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Vamos, amigos!

– ¿Tendremos que pincharnos la mano? ¡Me dan miedo las agujas! – lloriqueó el más sensible.

– ¡Pues yo no le tengo miedo a nada! Adelante, viejo. ¡Hagámoslo! – exclamó el de las gafas.

Jimmy sonrió al ver la cooperación de sus clones.

– Muy bien, Goddard. Colecta todas las muestras, y muestra los resultados en pantalla. – ordenó el niño de peinado en forma de remolino.

Todos los niños ofrecieron su dedo índice y Goddard estiró su mano robot para pinchar a cada uno de ellos con un alfiler y recoger las pequeñas gotas de sangre. El clon más sensible sacudió su mano inmediatamente después y se lo chupó. – Ouch – exclamó.

El niño de bigotes pintados se le acercó, y con solemne encantó recitó: – No está tang mal. Lo único peor que sentig dolor es no sentig absolutamente nada.

Los números aparecieron en pantalla y todos desviaron su mirada hacia el Jimmy que controlaba el mando de la supercomputadora.

…

* * *

 **Comentarios** : Ya sé, ya sé… no es un drabble, es un oneshot. En fin, este borrador lleva guardado en mi disco duro desde hace ya unos dos años, quizá ^^. Un final alternativo al conocido episodio de Llegaron los clones. Originalmente mi idea era hacer un "spin-off" donde Jimmy viviese con los clones y lo divertido que esto hubiese sido cuando lo trataran como "hermano mayor". En fin, gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado y quien guste darle continuidad a alguna de estas ideas sería excelente :)


	17. El misterioso Nick

**Advertencia**. Ninguna, solo perdonen lo burdo del escrito xD

* * *

 **17\. El misterioso Nick**

— Muy bien, niños, — graznó la Srita. Ave, — debido a los hechos ocurridos durante los últimos meses en Retroville, estamos muy atrasados con el temario de la clase. Es por ello que para ponernos al corriente con los temas haremos una serie de exposiciones en clase, grawwwk.

Todos los alumnos soltaron quejidos en coro. _«Ay, no, exposiciones no.» «Que aburrido» «No, yo odio exponer»_

— Por la complejidad de los temas las presentaciones serán realizadas en pareja, pero eso no es todo, el equipo que realice la presentación más creativa quedará exenta del examen final, graawk. Así que, tienen dos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo con su pareja para escoger alguno de los temas anotados en el pizarrón.

— Carl, ¿te parece que expongamos acerca de la Fotosíntesis? ¿o quizá prefieres el tema de la Mitología Griega?

— Ah, eso suena genial Jimmy, pero, eh, Sheen ya me anotó en su equipo.

— Haremos El Origen de las Especies. Habrán muchos monos ahí. ¡Me encantan los monos!

— ¿Pero entonces con quién trabajaré?

— Vamos, Nerdtron, es momento de que salgas de tu circulo vicioso.

— Si, Jimmy, trabaja con alguien más para variar.

— ¿Y a ustedes quién les preguntó?

Jimmy miró discretamente hacia el resto de sus compañeros: Oleander, Ike, Butch, Nathan, todos los chicos aparentemente ya estaban en equipo. Hasta Bolbi. Los segundos pasaban y se sintió tentado de mirar hacia el lado opuesto donde las féminas dominaban el aula.

— ¿Jimmy, aún no tienes un compañero?, No te preocupes, veamos, ¿quién más queda libre? grawk. ¿Nadie? ¿Todos tienen su pareja?

Jimmy cerró sus ojos, avergonzado de haber quedado al final, pero el graznido de la señorita Ave hizo que elevara otra vez su mirada.

— ¡Nick! ¿Otra vez tarde?

— Sí. Aquí traigo mi justificante.

— Ya, ya. Toma asiento. Jimmy, tendrás que hacer equipo con Nick.

###

Más tarde, en la cafetería. Jimmy hundía su cuchara en la sopa misteriosa del almuerzo sin darle un bocado.

— No puedo creerlo, trabajaré con Nick, debe ser una broma.

Sheen soltó una risita ocurrente antes de hablar.

— Bueno, hubo una vez en cuarto grado, que aunque me cueste admitir, Nick fue casi tan genial como Ultralord para sacarme de un apuro.

— ¿Y recuerdan aquella vez que se interpuso entre mí y Butch? Aunque fue para atarse las agujetas, pero eso evitó que Butch me pegara.

— Si, Jimmy. Nick es un buen tipo, no deberías juzgarlo.

— ¿Juzgarlo? Me ha dado palizas, es arrogante, un creído, e intentar tener una conversación inteligente con él parece ser algo imposible.

— Vaya, ¿a quién me recuerda? — las chicas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad mientras el genio fruncía el ceño. — Hablando en serio, creo que no pierdes nada en darle una oportunidad, Neutron.

— No hay nada que conocer de él, con solo verlo puedo saber que es un caso perdido. Pero claro, a ti que te importa escuchar eso, tu eres una del montón que babea por él.

La rubia resopló.

—Te equivocas, Nerdtron.

…

* * *

 **Comentarios** : Otro borrador que tenía guardado desde…2016 :o . Tenía planeado un oneshot donde conocieramos el transfondo de Nick, explicando el porqué parece actuar como chico "malo" siempre. ^^


	18. Cambio de imagen

**Advertencia.** Ninguna realmente.

* * *

 **18\. Cambio de imagen**

Mientras Sheen actuaba bajo el impulso del azúcar en su sistema, mi ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima a la rubia. A pesar de que mi mente la identificaba como Vortex por todos lados, parecía ser un sueño, algo irreal. ¡No era Cindy! ¿O si? ...

— ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ESTAMOS EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO! ¡UNO DONDE CINDY ES BONITA!" exclamaba Sheen.

Y para mi sorpresa, mi hiperactivo amigo tenía una buena teoría esta vez. ¡Esta Cindy no era la misma! Entonces, vi como se le acercaba a Sheen y le daba unos codazos. Bien. Eso lo hace la Cindy normal. Pero entonces, me sorprendió nuevamente:

— ¿Te gustaria que te lo comprobara una vez más? — decía con una voz coqueta y una sonrisa juguetona hacia mi compañero. Mi cuerpo parecía arder en llamas al ver la _linda_ actitud que mostraba hacia él. No pude evitar despertarme de mi trance de "niño embobado" y me acerqué enseguida para reclamar.

— ¡Hey-! — fue lo que alcancé a decir antes de que una ola de compañeros rodearán a Cindy y me impidieran terminar mi oración.

De repente, me sentí invadido por una inexplicable sensación de ira, y enojo. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué ahora se mueren _todos_ por Cindy? Sólo se ha hecho unos cambios de vestuario y de maquillaje ¿no? No era _tan_ especial. Miré hacia la turba de chicos babeando por ella. Allí estaban Carl y Sheen aún, también Butch, Bolbi, Oleander e incluso ¡Nick!...

—¿Tú también Nick?— le pregunté, pero me ignoró como si nada. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Tenía que sacarlos del trance! ¡No podía dejar que se le acercaran a Cindy, bueno, es decir, no podía permitir que cayeran en la trampa de ella! Así que a como pude me abrí paso entre la ola de chicos, empujándolos hacia un lado. Agarré del cuello de la camisa a Carl y Sheen y los saqué de ahí.

— Caballeros, ¿Me pueden explicar que están HACIENDO? ¡Es Cindy! No dejen que les engañe!... ¡Este es su juego!— les decía a mis amigos, casi en reclamo. Me sentía molesto, enojado, no podía explicarlo bien. Pero no me agradaba esto. Mire de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaba Cindy, y mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Me miró con una sonrisa de traviesa, y yo solo le desvié la mirada para ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas. ¡Qué irritable! ¡Que juego tan sucio!

…

* * *

 **Comentarios**. Hace tiempo que el foro "Retroville 09" (aquí en FF) esta inactivo, pero dándome una vueltecilla por ahí decidí rescatar este pequeño fragmento del juego que tuvimos en una ocasión (2013). Pasé un rato muy divertido participando como Jimmy y si no me equivco ha sido la única ocasión en que hemos podido dar un cierre a un juego de rol así que con más razón pensé que valía la pena recordarlo y compartirlo aquí jaja ^^. Los curiosos todavía pueden leer la historia completa en el foro, el título del rol es "clase de educación física (k)". Por cierto, muchas gracias a haruri, the J.A.M. e ikare por sus constantes comentarios en esta colección de "momentos". Me motivan y me alegran el día :)


	19. Oscuridad total

**Advertencia.** Angst/melancolía.

* * *

 **19\. Oscuridad total**

"¿Estás absolutamente segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

La chica cabeceó.

"Qué más da si lo estoy o no, eso ya no importará. Tomé esta decisión y no puedes obligarme a cambiar de parecer."

El joven hizo una breve pausa sintiéndose impotente, uno de sus inventos más antiguos estaba ahora en manos de la chica que más amaba.

"Bueno ... todavía tenemos tiempo de cambiar de parecer."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'tenemos'? No me arrepentiré de nada. No después de que yo..."

"Sí, Cindy. Todavía hay tiempo para arrepentimientos…". declaró él, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo como el de ella, pero mejorado.

"Si tú lo haces, yo también haré lo mismo..." dijo, apuntándose el dispositivo a su sien. "Solo un disparo con el hipnorayo y perderemos todos los recuerdos sobre el otro, como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido."

El corazón de ella se tambaleó y su rostro se mostró inquieto ante la temeraria propuesta del genio.

"¿Qué? ¿Planeabas que yo simplemente siguiera adelante? ¿sin ti?". Se encogió de hombros. "Esto es lo mejor para los dos... será lo mejor, incluso para todos." Su mirada melancólica perforó el vacío, y después de una última mirada hacia sus recuerdos, prosiguió. "Entonces ... ¿estamos listos?" preguntó el joven.

La chica se tomó un momento para responder.

"Después de que hagamos esto ... ¿vamos a estar bien?" preguntó en duda.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Sí, deberíamos estar bien. Como si nada ... después de todo, no seremos capaces de recordar _… lo nuestro_ ". Su voz casi quebrada.

La rubia asintió la cabeza en comprensión. "Ya veo."

El castaño elevó el dispositivo. Era un pequeño tubo con tres leds de luces diferentes.

"Verde; días, rojo; meses, blanco; años." Recitó, antes de rotar el arillo que activaba la luz blanca.

…

* * *

 **Palabras:** 300  
 **Comentarios:** Otra más sacada del baúl. Este fragmento antecede al drabble #9, porque se me ocurrido mucho antes pero ya me conocen jaja. Mi inspiración fue el Dr. Schreber de la película Dark City, en aquella épica escena donde él explica lo doloroso que fue para él tener que borrar su propio pasado. Un momento lleno de feels. De igual manera, una referencia más a hombres de negro.

Finalmente agradezco mucho sus más recientes comentarios. No me esperaba realmente que hubiese interesados en leer el rol que mencioné en el post anterior, pero me alegra haber leído que me equivocaba y que les gustó. ¡Mil gracias! ^^


	20. Miedo

**Advertencia**. Ninguna.

* * *

 **20\. Miedo**

Cindy despertó aterrada ante el desmampanante relámpago que cayó a unos metros de su cabaña. Por instinto, se puso de pie, y a pesar de estar todavía en ropas ligeras corrió apresurada hacia la habitación contigua. Tan pronto sus pies descalzos pisaron la entrada, un segundo relámpago iluminó por un instante de blanco toda la habitación. Sus ojos verdes alcanzaron a vislumbrar al joven genio de pecho descubierto que se erguía lentamente sobre su cama.

— ¿Cindy? ¿qué haces en mi–?

El castaño paró de hablar en cuanto sintió un golpe de lleno contra su torso. Aunque todavía era presa de la somnolencia, pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba aterrorizada, y ocultaba su rostro de él mientras afuera de su cabaña el viento azotaba las palmas y la lluvia arreciaba como nunca antes lo habían visto sus ojos.

No hicieron falta las palabras, el muchacho entendió rápidamente.

— Es una tormenta tropical, no te preocupes, los árboles de nuestro alrededor resguardaran la cabaña, pero podría tardar algunas horas en despejarse. — explicó, en un intento de reconfortarla con sus palabras. Finalmente, propuso,— Puedes pasar la noche aquí, sí así lo prefieres. ¿Te parece eso bien?

Cindy cabeceo suavemente.

Jimmy inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para ella y ambos se acostaron en silencio. Un instante después, la rubia encontraría la forma de hacerlo estremecer con su pregunta.

— Jimmy, ¿podrías… abrazarme?

En niño sintió su sangre hervir, y cómo sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente, sin embargo la oscuridad de la noche fue su cómplice. Sin decir nada más, la rodeó en un abrazo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió.

— Mejor.

* * *

 **Comentarios**. Este drabble va enlazado al drabble #10. :) … No considero a Cindy como una chica que le temería una "tormentita", pero hasta la persona más valiente le puede temer a una de esas intensas que caen de cuando en cuando. ¡Gracias por leer!  
 **Palabras** : 270


	21. Desierto

Advertencia: solo una. Soy una escritora poco constante, pero seguramente eso ya lo saben .-.

21\. Desierto

Solo se escuchaba la arrítmica marcha de un viejo motor que hacia lo posible por cumplir con las exigentes demandas del piloto del vehículo. Sin bajar una pizca la velocidad, las llantas derraparon sobre el arenoso desierto y de su interior pronto emergió un hombre castaño con aspecto desorbitado. Gotas de sudor recorrian su amplia cien, y un aparato a modo de mascarilla protegía sus vias respiratorias del aire adulterado y seco.

Cayendo de rodillas, enterró presuroso un dispositivo cilíndrico en el suelo, introdujo la carga en el boquete y murmuró una plegaria.

— Por favor, por favor. Que esto funcione.

Y activó ell mecanismo. Una cápsula del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong salió disparada hacia el cielo con velocidad impresionante.

Nadie mas que el científico sabría el destino y la gran misión de aquella cápsula.

137 palabras

Gracias por leer 3


	22. El Obsequio

**Advertencia**. No creo que exista la necesidad (¿o si?).

 **22\. El regalo**

Britney acababa de regresar de un viaje familiar y se encontraba repartiendo los pequeños obsequios que había traído a todos sus compañeros de clase. Ahora, sobre la mesa de Carl habían dos borradores con formas frutales más pequeños que una moneda, pero muy adorables. El pelirrojo tamborileaba sus dedos ansiosamente.

 _Son tan bonitos y huelen tan bien… Espera, ¡no! ¡debo resistirme!_ – pensaba, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, y desviando su rostro hacia otro lado. Pero su nariz le seguía traicionando. Quizá podía probarlos un poquito, una pequeña mordida no haría daño. Miró por encima de su hombro y se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba observando, tomó los borradores y se los llevó a la boca. _¡Y también saben a fruta! Uhhm, fresa y uva. ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo hacen?_

Pero cuando el muchacho abrio sus ojos nuevamente, se percató que ya no tenía ni un solo rastro de sus gomas nuevas en su mesabanco. Una expresión en shock se extendió en su cara y pronto dejó caer de golpe su rostro sobre la mesa, listo para llorar.

Britney notó esto y se acercó al pelirrojo.

— Carl, ¿y tu regalo?

Sumido en depresión, y apenado respondió.

— Me los tragué. ¡Lo siento, soy un monstruo!

Brittany soltó una risita.

— Ya, no te preocupes. Imaginé que algo así pasaría, por eso compré otro más. Ten. Pero esta vez, no te los comas, ¿sí?

El rostro de Carl se iluminó, y agradecido, tomó su obsequio sonriendo de lado a lado.

* * *

 **Palabras** : 245  
 **Personajes** : Carl / Britney  
 **Comentarios** : Hace unos días caminaba por la calle y no sé… esta idea cruzó mi mente. Hacen falta fics que expongan el lado tierno de Carl. Aunque no sé si lo he conseguido xD…


	23. Juicio

**Disclaimer.** Soy tan esporádica.

 **23\. Juicio**

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

— Neutrón, he estado preparándome para Harvard todas las noches desde que íbamos en 2º grado, por supuesto que estoy muy segura de esto. Solo tienes que confiar en mí, ¿qué dices? ¿equipo?

Jimmy contempló sus opciones nuevamente. Sintió el frío en sus muñecas que ahora estaban rodeadas por un par de esposas, el traje naranja que por segunda vez vestía en su joven pero prominente vida, y los barrotes de su celda a los que nunca se acostumbraba.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Desde 2º grado?

— ¡Neutrón!

—Es decir, sí, sí. Hagámoslo. Pero si tu plan falla, haremos esto a mí estilo, al estilo Neutrón.

* * *

 _Comentarios_. Nada, de pronto extraño a mis amig s del fandom y a proyecto neutron :(


	24. La Cita

**Advertencia**. Ninguna

 **24\. La cita**

Una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por la cien de Carl mientras este realizaba una delicada cirugía a corazón abierto al Sr. Sam Caries que yacía acostado sobre la mesa de su habitación. Finalmente, con las pinzas consiguió coger el susodicho órgano y con mucho cuidado elevar sus dedos sin cometer el más mínimo error. Repentinamente, un ensordecedor grito se escuchó provenir del nivel inferior hacia su habitación y Carl perdió el control de sus dedos; en un instante, un fugaz Sheen entró despavorido gritando —¡NO, NO ME LLEVARÁN, NO IRÉ JAMÁS, NOOO!— al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba debajo de la cama y el corazón del Sr. Sam rebotaba sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Carl miró hacia la pared de su cuarto y se percató de la fecha marcada en el calendario en un círculo rojo. En el fondo, escuchó la voz grave del Sr. Estevez pidiendo disculpas a su madre y en unos instantes el hombre se dejó ver en la puerta de entrada de su habitación.

— Ah, hola. Carl. Perdona, ya sabes cómo es esto. — Se rió y se asomó bajo la cama. Unos ojos saltones se veían en la penunmbra. Acercó su mano y habló dócilmente, —Sheen, hijo, no pasa nada. Solo será una revisión de rutina.

— ¡GRR BARRK BARRK BARK! —gruñó salvajemente como cual perro rabioso. Carl retrocedió unos pasos — ¡NO ME LLEVARÁN! ¡JAMAS! ¡JAMÁS IRÉ AL DENTISTA!— exclamó.

* * *

 **Personajes** : Carl, Sheen, Sr. Estevez  
 **Palabras** : 240 aprox  
 **Comentarios** : Esta idea surgió hace unos días, mientras me ponía a pensar en lo descuidado que tengo a este fandom. Me alegra mucho enterarme de que siguen viejos conocidos por aquí, en verdad que sí. :') … por cierto, Carl jugaba un clásico juego de mesa ("operando"). xD


	25. Científico

**Advertencia.** ¿Alguien dijo… crack pairings?

 **25\. Científico**

Un hombrecito caminaba por un oscuro pasillo muy apresurado, su mirada fija al frente. Una sensación de extrañeza le sobrevino y solo valió un instante para haber perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se paró en seco.

— Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo-?

Con la yema de los dedos dio golpecitos en su mentón, moviendo su bigote lado a lado, pensativo.

Nada.

Miró hacia atrás, de donde venía, y luego hacia delante. A ambos extremos estaba el mismo pasillo casi infinito, sin alguna señal que le revelara el dónde se encontraba.

 _¿Regresar o seguir avanzando?_ , se preguntó. Su razonamiento concluyó en regresar por donde vino, quizá ahí estuviese la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Demoró menos de un minuto hasta divisar un acceso de donde emergía un resplandor y entonces, se dirigió hasta él.

Dio pasos cuidadosos en la cámara que pronto le resultó familiar, llena de artefactos tan bien conocidos. Al centro de la sala principal dos asientos reclinables, uno más alto que otro. Se aproximó, con precaución, en su rostro la incertidumbre.

Un par de ojos grandes vistos detrás de unas gafas gruesas, y una dulce sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida.

— Cariño, ¿y mis panqués? No me digas que otra vez los olvidaste.— La anciana soltó una risita, y se puso de pie. – Será mejor que vaya yo, tú siéntate y descansa. Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

Finbarr Calamitous no sabía bien qué ocurría, pero la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro evidenciaba lo sumamente agradable que era esta nueva sensación.

* * *

 **Personajes** : Calamitous & Taters  
 **Palabras** : 250  
 **Comentario** : Quién dice que los villanos no pueden tener sus romances jajaja xD


	26. Un par de Neutrones

**26\. Un par de neutrones**

 **7:25 AM**

– ¡Muuuuy buenos días, mi hermosa familia! – exclamó un optimista Hugh mientras entraba a la cocina donde se encontraban su esposa e hijo. Con un beso muy afectuoso saludó a su mujer quien se veía muy atareada.

–¡Hola, Hugh! Buen día. Ya tengo listo tu desayuno.

– Hola, papá

Hugh se sentó a la mesa sin antes olvidar despeinar con mimos la cabeza de su hijo que parecía abstraído en sus cosas de siempre, luego el hombre se dio un momento para apreciar su plato; su desayuno también le sonreía, y no era cualquier desayuno, sino su favorito: huevos con tocino, cortesía de su encantadora señora. Pero su expresión paró en seco por un instante tan pronto se percató de un elemento muy importante faltante en su rutina sábatina.

– Mi terroncito de azúcar, ¿y el periódico del día de hoy? Hoy publican el desenlace de la aventuras de Don Pato, ¡no puedo perdérmelo! ¿Dónde está?

– Oh, perdón, Hugh. Lo tenía hace unos momentos por aquí, pero, ¿dónde lo habré dejado? – respondió la sra. Neutrón, ligeramente desorientada.

– ¿No es eso que está ahí, mamá? En la bolsa de tu delantal. – señaló Jimmy.

– Oh, por supuesto. Qué observador, hijo. Gracias. – respondió la mujer riéndose un poco de sí misma, – Aquí tienes, Hugh.– Y siguió con sus tareas del hogar.

Con una cara llena de emoción, Hugh tomó el periódico y sin perder más el tiempo lo abrió en la penúltima página, justo donde se encontraban todas las historietas del diario y seguidamente comenzó a echarse unas carcajadas.

– Don Pato, eres increíble, – exclamó, finalmente secándose una lágrima de los ojos.

Jimmy y Judy cruzaron miradas para posteriormente rolar sus ojos y sonreír también.

– Bueno, ahora veamos el pronóstico del clima… – comenzó a decir el Sr. Neutrón, finalmente dándole un bocado a su platillo. – Aja… el pronóstico indica que este será un día perrrrfecto amorcito. ¿Tienes algún plan para el día de hoy? – interrogó, moviendo de arriba a abajo sus cejas.

La Sra. Neutrón correspondió sus intenciones con una sonrisa, pero su agenda estaba ocupada.

– Lo siento, Hugh. He quedado de reunirme el día de hoy con las mamás de los amigos de Jimmy. Recuerda que estamos organizando el…–

– Oh, ya me lo imaginaba, – le interrumpió el Sr. Neutrón, ignorando todo lo demás. Su rostro no ocultaba su desencanto. – No te preocupes, terroncito, sobreviviré, supongo.

Un poco apenada de haber echado por la borda el entusiasmo de su esposo, la Sra. Neutrón procedió a enmendarlo de otra manera.

– Pero, ¿por qué no haces planes con Jimmy? Deberían salir a divertirse, es un día estupendo.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó rápidamente Jimmy, en una señal de total desacuerdo. El Sr. Neutrón parecía sopesar la idea.

– ¡Me parece una excelente sugerencia, amor mío! – afirmó él. Las manos de Jimmy se agitaban de lado a lado en negación, pero Hugh parecía ignorar todos sus movimientos. – No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que Jimmy y yo pasamos un tiempo de calidad como padre e hijo, ¡podría ser como un experimento! Sí, lo llamaré: El experimento de padre e hijo. Está decidido. Hijo, prepárate. ¡Hoy te divertirás como nunca.! – exclamó Hugh, poniéndose de pie inesperadamente.

–Pero papá, hoy ya tengo planes de salir con C–

– Shhh, no no no, no diga más, hijo mío. Cancela todos los planes que tengas con tus amigos. Este es nuestro día, así que te veo en 5 min. en el auto. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Jimmy miraba de lado a lado hacia sus papás sonrientes. Aunque algo dubitativo exhaló.

– Uhm. Bueno. Está bien.

– ¡Muy bien! Es la mejor elección, – exclamó Hugh, dándole una palmada en la espalda y saliendo emocionado de la cocina. – No te arrepentirás, Jimbo,

* * *

 **06:17 PM**

Horas más tarde, Hugh y Jimmy arrastraron sus pies hasta el pórtico de su casa. Tanto padre como hijo se desrrumbaron en los escalones de la entrada, y a duras penas se acomodaron para mirar hacia el atarceder. Finalmente, el Sr. Neutrón exhaló agotado.

– Lo siento, Jimbo. Pensé que este día de padre e hijo sería perfecto, y que podría compartir mis consejos y experiencia contigo, pero parece que fue todo lo contrario.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, ¿cómo podríamos haber imaginado que habrían ecologistas extremos cercando el lago de Retroville y que nos perseguirían con palos al ver nuestras cañas de pescar, o que los juegos de retrolandia estuviesen en reparación, _todos_ los juegos, o que se nos poncharía la llanta del auto a media carretera y habría que caminar 5km hasta la próxima tienda de llantas porque la de respuesto la habrías sacado antes para poner el equipo de pesca, o que posteriormente te golpearía una pelota en el partido de beisbol de los Rangers, y que te agarrararías a golpes con el viejo Joe peléandote por quién se quedaba la bola?

– Sí, ¿quién se lo imaginaría?… oye, pero al final, conseguí la bola – sonrió Hugh, exhibiendo su logro. En su mandíbula se alzaba también un abultamiento de casi igual tamaño.

Jimmy sonrió en ironía.

– Sí, creo que ha sido una enriquecedora experiencia, papá.

– ¿De verdad lo crees, hijo?

El castaño asintió.

– Bueno, pero no le cuentes a tu madre los detalles.

– De acuerdo. – Asintió Jimmy.

Hugh se relajó por un momento.

–Sí, quizá, haciendo un lado todo lo ocurrido, ha sido un buen sábado. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos por detrás de la cabeza y recargándose en el pórtico.

Más adelante, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba la niña rubia, compañera de su hijo, realizando extenuantes ejercicios de Tae Kwan Do en la calle. Por cada golpe o patada que esta daba al aire, un kiap* resonaba en toda la cuadra.

– Parece que tu amiguita tampoco la ha pasado del todo bien hoy. ¿Qué la tendrá molesta?

Jimmy se acaricó por detrás de la nuca, apenado.

– Creo que eso es en parte mi culpa. La verdad es que esta mañana tuve que cancelar mi salida con Cindy para salir contigo, papá.

Los ojos de Hugh quedaron perplejos.

– ¿Tenías planes, Jimbo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Bueno, que no se diga más. Aún podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué? – preguntó escéptico el niño.

Hugh sin responder, entró a la casa y momentos más tarde emergió cargando algo entre sus manos. Sacó dos botellas de bebida morada de su mini-nevera y se la extendió a su hijo con una sonrisa.

– Yo creo que tú sabrás qué hacer con estas.

Jimmy miró con sorpresa y enseguida, se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro. Se paró y abrazó fuertemente a su padre. Tomó ambas botellas con sus manos y se dirigió a cruzar la calle.

El sr. Neutrón se sentó en el pórtico de su casa mientras veía a su hijo invitarle la bebida a la chica. Vió como rápidamente ambos se sentaron en el pórtico vecino e intercambiaron sonrisas.

Sí, había sido un perfecto día, después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas** : * _Kiap; g_ rito de guerra en artes marciales.  
 **Comentario de la autora:** había esperado desarrollar más este fic, lo almacené en mi disco duro desde 2016 con la intención de detallarlo a tiempo para publicarlo el día del padre, pero como cada año me quedaba sin tiempo de hacerlo finalmente me he rendido. Decidí retocarlo ligeramente y compartirlo aquí, como parte de esta colección de "momentos" :). Espero sea de su agrado. Feliz día del padre para todos.


End file.
